The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to copy protection and manipulation.
Access control may be implemented in computing environments to provide security. In some computing environments, one or more users may have privileged access and may be able to complete privileged tasks (e.g., adjusting kernel options, modifying system files, adjusting disk limits, monitoring users, creating device nodes, and the like). In such environments, non-qualified users may be prevented from making drastic changes to the system/user configuration (e.g., at the operating system level). Further, privileged control may prevent non-qualified users from accessing, deleting, or modifying content protected by a privileged command (e.g., secure files) or other privileged arrangement.